66
by Iloveluna.lachance
Summary: Robin lives in a world hidden from the dangers from the out side, or she thought she was safe. When some of the infected break in she must learn to servie and figure out why she always had the number 66 tattooed on her hand.


The world gone to fail...all we thought was real is gone...we can no longer trust no one in this world...it has become kill or be killed in this apocalypse!

Robin put her hand up to the cold cement wall the kept her out from the world and the mysterious number on her wrist number 66 it always puzzled her to why she had always had that tattoo, the wind blew her dark black hair across her face. Looking up the at barbed wire top and the little towers the people stood upon, She turned to the grassy medio her sanctuary from the world. "Hey" a voice called out walking towards her. "What yea do'in all the way out here if u get caught by one of the guards way to close to the wall, you will be on a deep pit that not I can get you out of"! Raising her head she saw that it the Luke, one of her long time friends, he turned to sit with her leaning himself against the wall. "Nice view ah" he said turning he head toward hers looking at her, robin just looked away. "What's wrong with you, hey you ARNT still made at me com'on it's been 5 mouths get over it" Luke said trudging to look forward. "how can I get over it"?! Robin leaped up "it's your fault my family's gone, all of them"! She said raising her voice. "I was just trying to look out for you, they had been bitten what was a supposed to do"?! He replied jumping up. "You didn't have to tell them and only my mom and sister were bitten not my dad, but they killed him too"! Luke gasped and jumped back a bit, "I...I didn't know they killed him too" he studerd. Then a loud noise erupted they quite silence between the to, they looked at each other. "That's the plague siren" Luke said moving forward trying to see if he could spot anything, "you mean there in"! Robin gasped "yes, they-they are" he studerd to get that sentence out. Robin slid down gliching her knees begging to sob "it's been 5 years with no out breaks no zombies have gotten in, why, why know"?! She herd nothing, glancing up she only saw black, just nothing, no light just dark. Then she could here voices the. Crying and yelling, then it all came to her but what she saw was nothing to what she could comprehend. "They're every were"! Robin sprung up and ran out of the medow looked towards the town, she looked back to see were Luke was but he was gone "maybe he's back in the town"! Robin bolted into the town "Luke! Luke were are you"! She cried running around trying to find him "help me" a small cry was herd from an ally way not to far from were she was, running towards the ally's way she turned into it "Luke"? She asked turning the conner she couldn't believe her eyes it was Luke but not in the state she had hoped to see him in. Luke raised he head "help, get them off me" the words that stumbled out of his mouth hit her like knives. Robin looked down to see to plueged on top of him eating away at him, "get off of him"! She yelled running towards them and hitting the two plueged with a stick, knocking them back she knelt down to Luke, "just go" he said "no I'm not leaving you"! She said welling up with tears "im only going to turn into one, just let me go"! Luke laid his head down on the cold concrete ground "and I didn't tell anyone about your mom or sister" robin jumped back her hands over her mouth "b- but you were the on,y one that knew" she studderd "your sister told some one because she, she was afraid of dying, of death of losing you" Luke said gasping her what ever air he could still hold, "then why, why didn't you tell me" robin said crying "because I didn't want you to be mad at her, I wanted you to move on" Luke coughed having trouble to get air. "But I hated you instead, that's unfair"! She cried "I hated you for the longest of time and never talked to you and know, know your gone"! "Don't worry about me" Luke said "I wi-will be fine, just promise me you will make it, ok promise me"! Luke's head dropped in a different way it was cold and lifeless. "I will, I know I will! Luke, Luke"? Robin couldn't bare seeing him like that, cold and dark. Falling over she sobbed until something behind her grabbed her by the neck and a sharp pain let out, "what I didn't hit them in the head" she thought as her whole body went cold, as if she was paralyzed. Two gunshots were herd and the two plueged fell to the ground "I got one, or even two" a voice rang out from behind her. Looking up she say about three people one with a small hand gun pointed at her, "oh crap, she's infected" the same voice said. Robin could no longer keep her self up, she was in to much pain. Dropping to the ground the hole world seemed to have stopped, everything was in slow motion. "I'm a done, was this the end"? She asked her self, closing her eyes she felt the hole world slip away as if nothing could touch her... "Ahhhhhhhhhh" a putrid scream came from robin as she sat up. Looking around a dark room with a wall lined with rocks, "am I under ground"? She asked her self "I'm a even alive"? She continued. Then a sharp pain cam from her neck as she dared to look over, the bite was less bloody now and looking less like a blood thirsty monster bit into it. Looking around she turned her self so that she was sitting up and facing the wall, robin was wearing something like a hospital gourmet. Looking to the side of her she say a small light, was it a door? Trying to walk she stood up and fell, the ground was cold and dark. Trying to get up she stumbled and ended up crawling to the door, grasping the handle as if it were her life source she tried to turn it. "Dam, it's locked"! She said looking through the small window robin saw rose and rose and doors like hers all with numbers on the side turning to look at the number that was posted it was number "66"


End file.
